veggietalesitsforthekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jerry Gourd
' Jerry Gourd' is an actor in the VeggieTales series and is also Jimmy's brother. They almost never appear without being together and they share the habit of eating too much food. In various episodes, they bet on who can eat more than the other. Jerry speaks in a high and squeaky pitched voice similar to Larry's. He and Jimmy once tried to take over the show, but they failed once Bob and Larry got done with their break. He is voiced by Mike Nawrocki just like Larry. Appearance Jerry is a yellow gourd with a small, white stem on top of his head, like Jimmy. A bit of green can be seen on his head. he has a yellowish-brown nose and eyelids. He also has a small mouth. Acting *Himself in "The Gourds Must Be Crazy on "Are You My Neighbor?" *Dave's Brother in "Dave and the Giant Pickle" *Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space!" *Israelite and Himself in "Josh and the Big Wall!" *Himself in "Are You My Neighbor?" on "Bob & Larry's Favorite Stories" *Himself in "His Cheeseburger on "Madame Blueberry" *Larry the Gourd, Swede and Himself in "King George and the Ducky" *Polonius and Erik in "Lyle the Kindly Viking" *Jopponian and Milkman in "Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie" *Constable in "The Star of Christmas" *Himself in "The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!" *Blacksmith in "The Ballad of Little Joe" *Constable in "An Easter Carol" *Larry and Cameraman in "Sumo of the Opera" *Canadian Officer in "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush" *The Other Elf in "Lord of the Beans" *Customer in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" *Cameraman in "Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple" *Milkman and Parade Reporter in "Gideon: Tuba Warrior" *Himself in "God Made You Special" *Jerry with Red Shirt in "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's" *Theather Foe in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" *Himself and The Duke of New Orleans in "Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" *Canadian Officer in "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella" *Himself and Guard in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" *Himself in "'Twas the Night Before Easter" *Steve in "Princess and the Pop Star: A Story of Trading Places" *Shepher and Himself in "The Little Drummer Boy" *Himself in "If I Sang A Silly Song" *Serf in "Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men" *Steward 2 in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" *Servant #2, Dungeon Guard and Andrew in "Lettuce Love One Another" *Himself in "Happy Tooth Day to You on The Little House that Stood" *MacJerry and Scottish Jerry in "MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle" *Explorer and Himself in "Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier" *Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Waffle Overdose" *Shem and Himself in "Noah and the Big Rain" *Lunch Savior and Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Parody Gang" *Scottish Jerry and Himself in "Inspicable Me" *Cameraman and Himself in "Beware The Living Fried Chicken Zombies" *Himself in "That's What Friends Do" *The Random Agent and Himself in "Coast To Coast: The Story Of The Cucumber Of Florida" *Himself in "Bubble Veggies" *Himself in "It's Their Time" *Jerb and Himself in "Jimmeas and Jerb" *Himself in "The League of Incredible Vegetables Return" *Shef and Himself in "Robin Hood the Clean" *Nharlie and Himself in "Nharlie and Sola" *Guard and Himself in "Tale From The Crib Snow White" *Hunt and Himself in "Scavergant Hunt" *Finsterlla and Himself in "Finsterlla" *D.W. and Himself in "Arthur" *Dog and Himself in "Martha and Speaks *Curious and Himself in "Curious George" *Ballerina and Himself in "Angelina Ballerina" *Dim and Himself in "A VeggieTale's Life" *Dentist and Himself in "Larry Hears a Who" *Himself in "VeggieTales" *Himself in "Strawberry, Alvin and the Great Escape" Galley Original Jerry Sketch (Now with Color).png|The original sketch of Jerry was now in full color. Colored and Edited by MovieLover9000. Jerry (1998).jpg Original Jerry Sketch.jpg|Jerry's Drawings 64404 162530347106191 162527020439857 463079 7166607 n.jpg|Jerry in "Are You My Neighbor" David's brother 2.jpg|Jerry in "Dave and the Giant Pickle" Christmas Gourds.jpg|Jerry in "The Toy That Saved Christmas" Jerry isrealite.png|Jerry in "Josh and the Big Wall" Veggie-Tales-Here-I-Am-to-Worship-slate. SX320 SY240 CR0,0,0,0 .jpg|Jerry in "Song of the Cebu'" Jerry (Larry).jpg|Jerry as Larry the Cucumber in "King George and the Ducky" Constable.jpg|Jerry as Constable in "The Star of Christmas" and "An Easter Carol" Jerry camera.png|Jerry as CameraMan in "Larry Boy and the Bad Apple" Screenshot.png|Jerry(Center) with Veggies in "Bob's Vacation on "God Made You Special" Jerry the yellow gourd.jpg|Jerry in "God Made You Special" Duke.png|Jerry as The Duke of New Orleans in "Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" Steve.jpg|Jerry as Steve in "Princess and the Pop Star: A Story of Trading Places" Shepard.jpg|Jerry as Shepard in "The Little Drummer Boy" Steward (Jerry).jpg|Jerry as Steward 2 in "The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl" Jerry Gourd.png|Jerry Gourd's body views Jimmy and Jerry Gourd.png|Jimmy and Jerry in 2 separated images jerry as patrick.png|Jerry as Patrick Star Category:Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Gourds Category:Kids Category:Male Characters Category:The Little House That Stood Category:Lettuce Love One Another Category:Cameo Characters Category:A Very Veggie Christmas Category:Bob And Larry's Backyard Party Category:On The Road With Bob And Larry Category:Oh Veggie Where Are Thout Category:Junior's Playtime Songs Category:Bob And Larry's Campfire Songs Category:More Sunday Morning Songs With Bob And Larry Category:Bob And Larry's Toddler Songs Category:The Incredible Singing Christmas Tree Category:Bob And Larry Sing The 80's Category:Hosanna Today's Top Worship Songs For Kids Category:Bob And Larry Go Country Category:If I Sang A Silly Song Category:End of silliness Category:Happy Tooth Day Category:Lord Of The Beans Category:Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Category:LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Category:The Wonderful World Of AutoTainment Category:King George And The Ducky Category:Lyle the Kindly Viking Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush Category:Gideon Tuba Warrior Category:Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella Category:Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:Princess And The Popstar A Story Of Trading Places Category:Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men Category:The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Category:Are You My Neighbor Category:Dave And The Giant Pickle Category:Larry Boy & The Fib From Outer Space Category:An Easter Carol Category:The Star Of Christmas Category:The Ballad Of Little Joe Category:Josh And The Big Wall Category:Madame Blueberry Category:God Made You Special Category:Jonah A VeggieTales Movie Category:Sumo Of The Opera Category:The Little Drummer Boy Category:MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle Category:The Wonderful Wizard Of Ha's Category:The Up With Bunnies Musical Category:Song Of The Cebu Category:And Now It's Time For Silly Songs With Larry